Naruto: A Sages Salvation
by LostDemonKitsune
Summary: Down for the count until I get time to type the Finished and edited version.
1. Sample

**Naruto: A Sage's Salvation**

Hey guys, this is a joint story between a friend of mine, and is the first fic that I have posted on here, just to let you all know we will accept all flames, criticism, and any other kind of negative/non constructive feedback and use them to heat our morning coffee.. Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed with open arms. Any and all ideas that readers offer may or may not be used, but if they are used, you shall receive credit! We would also love it if a Beta-Reader would beta this story, if they are interested.

**Disclaimer: **we do not own Naruto (unfortunately) or any other manga/anime that may be used in this fic, We will also use ideas from many other authors, and because of the large amount of ideas that will be used, we will not give credit to ourselves and any author that wishes to have his/her idea removed will or given credit for may state in a P.M. or a review, and we will work on adding that in A.S.A.P.

Please note that we will have Sakura, Sasuke, and minor Kakashi bashing…

Now on with the story, please R&R, and we strive to improve this in ANY way that we can. =)

As Naruto arrived at his run-down apartment, he realized that it was housing someone other than himself, and cautiously motioned to open the nearly destroyed door hoping that he was just being paranoid….

At Some Unknown Location Within Konoha:

Meanwhile, in the Konoha Council Chambers, the Sandaime Hokage was arguing with the civilian side of the council about when and how to reveal out young hero's heritage, among other things…. "Sarutobi, is it wise to reveal the demon's heritage to it at all? I mean what if it decides to defect from the village, or go on a rampage?" Homura explained in a defiant and disbelieving tone. "I'm afraid that the boy needs to know, he is the fourth's legacy and last known surviving member of the Namikaze clan." Sarutobi responded in a stern, yet soft voice. "You mean to tell us that you want the demon to be allowed to know of it's heritage, and thus further allow the chance of it breaking free, or leaving the village? Are you fucking insane! I motion for him to just either be turned into a donor to continue the Namikaze clan, or executed for being an immense threat to this village!" an arrogant civillian council member shouted. "I think that it would be best if we have the little demon placed under surveillance until it is of a proper age to reproduce, and then wait to dispose of this abomination after the continuation of the clan is ensured." Danzo suggested. "I find that to be most ideal, I second this rather impressive motion." Homura exclaimed. "Silence all of you! This plan of Naruto's future is nothing but an outrage, do you not remember the fourth's last wish? Would you really shame yourselves like this! Where is your honor?" Sarutobi shouted in anger, and outrage. "The motion was seconded Hokage-sama, it must be put to a vote." Hiashi calmly stated. "Very well Hyuuga-san. All for this motion?" Sarutobi asked. One by one the council members raised their hands supporting the vote. The entire council, save Shukaku, Chouza, Shibi, and Sarutobi himself were for the motion. "Well, it appears that I have no choice but to allow you to continue with your plan dear council members." Sarutobi glumly stated.

Back with Naruto:

As he opened the door, a mob made of drunken shinobi ranging in rank from chunnin to ANBU, and civilians jumped the unfortunate five year old creating a bloodbath, consisting of stabbing, slashing, and beating the boy into an unrecognizable mess of blood, and shredded clothing…

Naruto later awoke to the sound of a heart-rate monitor, footsteps, and shouting. "Naruto, are you alright?" Sarutobi asked in a worried tone. "I'm fine Jiji, what happened? I opened my door and woke up here."_"_ Naruto asked the solemn old man. "_good god I feel like shit, what the fuck happened?_" Naruto asked himself. "Well Naruto you were brought here after you were attacked by the villagers, and almost died from severe blood loss." Sarutobi explained to the confused child. "oh I see…." Was all that Naruto said as he sat up and faced the hokage. "Can I leave now, I would like to get a head start on cleaning what mess was made at my apartment, I think they destroyed it again." Naruto asked. "Sure, but what do you mean again?" Sarutobi questioned. "well Jiji, they do it all the time when I'm not home, it's kind of a normal thing." Naruto innocently replied "_Not to mention the fact that I need to get the hell out of that apartment, at this rate, they really will kill me._" Naruto added mentally. Sarutobi sat quietly and pondered at the new information that had just been brought to his attention, and whist he was doing this Naruto had then decided to get dressed, and hatch a plan to leave the apartment for a safer environment. "According to the doctor, you seem to check out Naruto, you can leave when you want." The aged hokage stated as a nurse had come to tell him that Naruto could leave after reading said person's chart. As Naruto was packing his clothes, his stomach growled. "What in god's name was that?" Sarutobi asked looking around the room for danger. "oh that was my stomach jiji, can we go get some ramen… Please!" The embarrassed child pleaded. "That seems to be a good idea Naruto, lets go eat." Sarutobi forced out between laughs.

As they made their way to Ichiraku's, Naruto noticed the glares, mentions of "demon" coming from the passerby villagers, but as they neared the ramen bar, Naruto noticed one of the drunks from the night before, and tried to hide behind his grandfather like figure saying "Jiji, I recognize that person over there as one of the people in my apartment last night." Naruto managed to say whist hiding behind the hokage's robes. "I'm sure your just mistaken Naruto, just ignore them." Sarutobi said trying to comfort the horrified child. "_hmm, perhaps some surveillance wouldn't be such a bad idea_" the aged hokage mused. "_I think that Jiji is hiding something… Wonder what it is? I sure hope he doesn't find out that I'm leaving my apartment tonight._" Naruto pondered as they arrived to their current destination.

"Well hey there Naruto! How have you been?" Ayame asked as Naruto climbed on top of one of the bar stools. "I have been fine Ayame nee-chan" Naruto responded with a smile." Hey old man, I'll have four miso ramen!" the energetic blonde yelled into the kitchen. "Coming right up!" Tenchi replied with a grin. How could he refuse his favorite customer? Naruto inhaled his ramen for lack of a better word, and the third watched in astonishment, and also wondered how did this little three foot five year old manage to eat so much ramen and not explode due to the sheer amount that this little ramen fiend eats all in one stop here. "Ahh, that was really good, thanks for the ramen Ayame nee-chan!" The bloated five year said as he sighed in content after finishing his eleventh bowl. " Ready to head home Naruto? I need to head back to the office to work unfortunately." Sarutobi said as he mentally wept at the fact that he would have to once again have to face the ever growing bane of all kages….. paperwork. "yeah jiji, I'll be fine." Naruto replied with a happy tone and a grin. After that was said, the two individuals headed to their defined destinations.

Naruto waited until nightfall to make his move, he had packed the bare essentials, like clothes, toothbrush, and the like. As he left he decided to head to the notorious forest of death, while managing to avoid detection by the patrolling chunnin, Jounin, and ANBU. When he had finally arrived he dived into the bushes after realizing that he was being followed by someone. As he waited someone with a yellow gi and loose blue pants came up to the bush and said "come out child, I'm not here to hurt you, quite the opposite." In a soft, comforting tone. Naruto was having an internal argument whilst all of this was happening. "_Should I trust him? I mean, I don't even know who this person is, and how the hell did he find me? ANBU can't even find me…. Hmmm it might be a bad idea to run away seeing as he already knows that I'm here. Aww fuck it I'll follow along." _Naruto though as he made his way out of the bushes. "It's alright, I swear I'm not here to hurt you, but we better get moving before we are caught. I'm impressed that you managed to get past all of those people without being detected, quite the feat for someone of your age." The mysterious man said in an impressed voice. "Thanks, but your right, we need to make our way in, someone is coming." Naruto agreed.

So the duo headed into the forest of death only to be greeted by a small pack of foxes, and this piqued Naruto's interest seeing as he always loved foxes, and was astonished as the smallest one bounded right up to him and nuzzled his small leg. "I think she likes you boy." The man stated gruffly. "Hello Naruto-sama, my name is Saya!" the little fox said in the form of yipps and small barks, although it made no sense to Naruto's companion, it made perfect sense to Naruto. "Well, It's nice to meet you Saya, but how do you know my name?" Naruto replied in a string of growls and barks. "That is a Secret!" The little fox said in a cheeky voice. After that the rest of the pack had managed to catch up to the little fox and the biggest fox looked at Naruto as if sizing him up. "I see that you understand the language that we speak...that is rare for someone of your species… My name is Tatski. Nice to meet you kit." The large fox gruffly stated. "Look Naruto, before we continue I need to make sure you know a couple of things, and the foxes can keep you company as I explain these things.." Naruto's companion said. "Okay then, but what do I do?" Naruto asked confused. "Just sit back and relax, my name's Goku by the way." Goku replied. "Okay, I'll start from the beginning."

-Flashback-

"How can they treat a child this way?, and call him a demon!, this is just disgusting." growled Goku as he watched Naruto being beaten. **"They treat him like this because they fear what he holds at bay."** reminded Shenron as the two watched what was happening from a pool of water in the afterlife. **"It is time for you to go, for the last time."** said Shenron "Well then... goodbye old friend" Goku said solemnly. **"Yes goodbye... but you shall not leave unprepared... I shall send you with a final gift, the dragon-balls shall return with you, but you must tell only those you trust, lest they fall into the wrong hands"** Shenron's voice echoed as Goku was sent hurtling back to earth.

-End Flashback-

"You're _the_ Goku!" Naruto asked in astonishment "Probably... but there shouldn't still be records of me, hehe" Goku said while scratching the back of his head and wearing the infamous son-grin " Well there is only one way to be sure, do you have four so called "super-saiyan" transformations?" Naruto asked "Yes I do, but I don't do it for show. Goku explained " but now I have a question for you" said Goku "hmmm, what is it?" asked Naruto "Well seeing as you need to know how to protect yourself... would you like for me to train you?" asked Goku "WHAT!, the legendary Goku, feared by Kyubbi no kitsune herself, offering to train me, OF COURSE!" shouted Naruto. "When do we start?" asked Naruto "Hmmm, how about in the morning?, its getting late as is, you look tired, and we need to find somewhere to stop." said Goku "Okay, and how about we stop at that clearing over there?" asked Naruto, and pointed to a clearing about fourteen feet away from the small group consisting of humans, saiyans, and kitsune demons. "Uhh, good job Naruto." Goku said astonished because he had not seen the clearing, which in its own right was something to be impressed about. After that they all settled down and made camp for the night.

-Next Morning-

"Wake up Naruto... Naruto get up... "Goku repeated as he gently shook Naruto. "_ Gohan was never this hard to get up in the morning…. What to do….." _Goku momentarily mused. As he sat there watching the small rag-tag pack of kitsune in disguise wake up, a simple, yet funny idea popped into his head. "Tatski-san, do you mind if I borrow Saya for just a minute?" Goku asked with a tone of unhidden humor in his voice. "Does this involve waking up the kit over there?" Tatski responded. "Why yes Tatski-san it does." Goku happily replied. "Very well then, this might be funny to watch, Saya do you mind helping Goku wake the kit?" Tatski asked his youngest daughter. "Sure Tou-san! It will be fun!" The small kitsune replied happily. "Well then come here." said Goku gleefully as the young kitsune approached the saiyan. "So what is the plan Goku-san?" Saya asked as Goku picked her up in his arms. "Your job is to land onto the gaki over there." Goku said as he motioned in Naruto's direction. "sounds simple enough" The fox replied as Goku then threw her towards Naruto, and as expected the small fox landed with a soft thud onto Naruto's chest and then proceeded to lick his face until he woke up a few seconds later with a small blush on his face. After a small breakfast Goku then proceeded to pull all kinds of odds and ends out of nowhere and began to set up a very complicated obstacle course. After Goku had managed to construct the monstrous course all he said was "Get to work." And Naruto just looked at Goku with wide eyes and his jaw hanging.


	2. Where it all began

**Naruto: A Sage's Salvation**

Hey guys, this is a joint story between a friend of mine, and is the first fic that I have posted on here, just to let you all know we will accept all flames, criticism, and any other kind of negative/non constructive feedback and use them to heat our morning coffee.. Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed with open arms. Any and all ideas that readers offer may or may not be used, but if they are used, you shall receive credit! We would also love it if a Beta-Reader would beta this story, if they are interested.

**Disclaimer: **we do not own Naruto (unfortunately) or any other manga/anime that may be used in this fic, We will also use ideas from many other authors, and because of the large amount of ideas that will be used, we will not give credit to ourselves and any author that wishes to have his/her idea removed will or given credit for may state in a P.M. or a review, and we will work on adding that in A.S.A.P.

Please note that we will have Sakura, Sasuke, and minor Kakashi bashing…

Now on with the story, please R&R, and we strive to improve this in ANY way that we can. =)

Italic / _Thoughts_

Bold/ **Demon/Summon speaking**

As Naruto arrived at his run-down apartment, he realized that it was housing someone other than himself, and cautiously motioned to open the nearly destroyed door hoping that he was just being paranoid….

At Some Unknown Location Within Konoha:

Meanwhile, in the Konoha Council Chambers, the Sandaime Hokage was arguing with the civilian side of the council about when and how to reveal out young hero's heritage, among other things…. "Sarutobi, is it wise to reveal the demon's heritage to it at all? I mean what if it decides to defect from the village, or go on a rampage?" Homura explained in a defiant and disbelieving tone. "I'm afraid that the boy needs to know, he is the fourth's legacy and last known surviving member of the Namikaze clan." Sarutobi responded in a stern, yet soft voice. "You mean to tell us that you want the demon to be allowed to know of it's heritage, and thus further allow the chance of it breaking free, or leaving the village? Are you fucking insane! I motion for him to just either be turned into a donor to continue the Namikaze clan, or executed for being an immense threat to this village!" an arrogant civillian council member shouted. "I think that it would be best if we have the little demon placed under surveillance until it is of a proper age to reproduce, and then wait to dispose of this abomination after the continuation of the clan is ensured." Danzo suggested. "I find that to be most ideal, I second this rather impressive motion." Homura exclaimed. "Silence all of you! This plan of Naruto's future is nothing but an outrage, do you not remember the fourth's last wish? Would you really shame yourselves like this! Where is your honor?" Sarutobi shouted in anger, and outrage. "The motion was seconded Hokage-sama, it must be put to a vote." Hiashi calmly stated. "Very well Hyuuga-san. All for this motion?" Sarutobi asked. One by one the council members raised their hands supporting the vote. The entire council, save Shukaku, Chouza, Shibi, and Sarutobi himself were for the motion. "Well, it appears that I have no choice but to allow you to continue with your plan dear council members." Sarutobi glumly stated.

Back with Naruto:

As he opened the door, a mob made of drunken shinobi ranging in rank from chunnin to ANBU, and civilians jumped the unfortunate five year old creating a bloodbath, consisting of stabbing, slashing, and beating the boy into an unrecognizable mess of blood, and shredded clothing…

Naruto later awoke to the sound of a heart-rate monitor, footsteps, and shouting. "Naruto, are you alright?" Sarutobi asked in a worried tone. "I'm fine Jiji, what happened? I opened my door and woke up here."_"_ Naruto asked the solemn old man. "_good god I feel like shit, what the fuck happened?_" Naruto asked himself. "Well Naruto you were brought here after you were attacked by the villagers, and almost died from severe blood loss." Sarutobi explained to the confused child. "oh I see…." Was all that Naruto said as he sat up and faced the hokage. "Can I leave now, I would like to get a head start on cleaning what mess was made at my apartment, I think they destroyed it again." Naruto asked. "Sure, but what do you mean again?" Sarutobi questioned. "well Jiji, they do it all the time when I'm not home, it's kind of a normal thing." Naruto innocently replied "_Not to mention the fact that I need to get the hell out of that apartment, at this rate, they really will kill me._" Naruto added mentally. Sarutobi sat quietly and pondered at the new information that had just been brought to his attention, and whist he was doing this Naruto had then decided to get dressed, and hatch a plan to leave the apartment for a safer environment. "According to the doctor, you seem to check out Naruto, you can leave when you want." The aged hokage stated as a nurse had come to tell him that Naruto could leave after reading said person's chart. As Naruto was packing his clothes, his stomach growled. "What in god's name was that?" Sarutobi asked looking around the room for danger. "oh that was my stomach jiji, can we go get some ramen… Please!" The embarrassed child pleaded. "That seems to be a good idea Naruto, lets go eat." Sarutobi forced out between laughs.

As they made their way to Ichiraku's, Naruto noticed the glares, mentions of "demon" coming from the passerby villagers, but as they neared the ramen bar, Naruto noticed one of the drunks from the night before, and tried to hide behind his grandfather like figure saying "Jiji, I recognize that person over there as one of the people in my apartment last night." Naruto managed to say whist hiding behind the hokage's robes. "I'm sure your just mistaken Naruto, just ignore them." Sarutobi said trying to comfort the horrified child. "_hmm, perhaps some surveillance wouldn't be such a bad idea_" the aged hokage mused. "_I think that Jiji is hiding something… Wonder what it is? I sure hope he doesn't find out that I'm leaving my apartment tonight._" Naruto pondered as they arrived to their current destination.

"Well hey there Naruto! How have you been?" Ayame asked as Naruto climbed on top of one of the bar stools. "I have been fine Ayame nee-chan" Naruto responded with a smile." Hey old man, I'll have four miso ramen!" the energetic blonde yelled into the kitchen. "Coming right up!" Tenchi replied with a grin. How could he refuse his favorite customer? Naruto inhaled his ramen for lack of a better word, and the third watched in astonishment, and also wondered how did this little three foot five year old manage to eat so much ramen and not explode due to the sheer amount that this little ramen fiend eats all in one stop here. "Ahh, that was really good, thanks for the ramen Ayame nee-chan!" The bloated five year said as he sighed in content after finishing his eleventh bowl. " Ready to head home Naruto? I need to head back to the office to work unfortunately." Sarutobi said as he mentally wept at the fact that he would have to once again have to face the ever growing bane of all kages….. paperwork. "yeah jiji, I'll be fine." Naruto replied with a happy tone and a grin. After that was said, the two individuals headed to their defined destinations.

Naruto waited until nightfall to make his move, he had packed the bare essentials, like clothes, toothbrush, and the like. As he left he decided to head to the notorious forest of death, while managing to avoid detection by the patrolling chunnin, Jounin, and ANBU. When he had finally arrived he dived into the bushes after realizing that he was being followed by someone. As he waited someone with a yellow gi and loose blue pants came up to the bush and said "come out child, I'm not here to hurt you, quite the opposite." In a soft, comforting tone. Naruto was having an internal argument whilst all of this was happening. "_Should I trust him? I mean, I don't even know who this person is, and how the hell did he find me? ANBU can't even find me…. Hmmm it might be a bad idea to run away seeing as he already knows that I'm here. Aww fuck it I'll follow along." _Naruto though as he made his way out of the bushes. "It's alright, I swear I'm not here to hurt you, but we better get moving before we are caught. I'm impressed that you managed to get past all of those people without being detected, quite the feat for someone of your age." The mysterious man said in an impressed voice. "Thanks, but your right, we need to make our way in, someone is coming." Naruto agreed as the odd pair entered the forest.

So the duo headed into the forest of death only to be greeted by a small pack of foxes, and this piqued Naruto's interest seeing as he always loved foxes, and was astonished as the smallest one bounded right up to him and nuzzled his small leg. "I think she likes you boy." The man stated gruffly. "Hello Naruto-sama, my name is Saya!" the little fox said in the form of yipps and small barks, although it made no sense to Naruto's companion, it made perfect sense to Naruto. "Well, It's nice to meet you Saya, but how do you know my name?" Naruto replied in a string of growls and barks. "That is a Secret!" The little fox said in a cheeky voice. After that the rest of the pack had managed to catch up to the little fox and the biggest fox looked at Naruto as if sizing him up for something. "I see that you understand the language that we speak...that is rare for someone of your species… My name is Tatski. Nice to meet you kit." The large fox simply stated without a hint of suprise."_The kit has Kyubbi-sama locked away… hmm how peculiar._" Tatski though to himself. "Look Naruto, before we continue I need to make sure you know a couple of things, and the foxes can keep you company as I explain these things." Naruto's companion said. "Okay then, but what do I do?" Naruto asked confused. "Just sit back and relax, my name's Goku by the way." Goku replied. "Okay, I'll start from the beginning."

-Flashback-

"How can they treat a child this way?, and call him a demon!, this is just disgusting." growled Goku as he watched Naruto being beaten. **"**They treat him like this because they fear what he holds at bay**."** reminded Shenron as the two watched what was happening from a pool of water in the afterlife. **"**It is time for you to go, for the last time." said Shenron "Well then... goodbye old friend" Goku said solemnly. **"**Yes goodbye... but you shall not leave unprepared... I shall send you with a final gift, the dragon-balls shall return with you, but you must tell only those you trust, lest they fall into the wrong hands**"** Shenron's voice echoed as Goku was sent hurtling back to earth.

-End Flashback-

"You're _the_ Goku!" Naruto asked in astonishment "Probably... but there shouldn't still be records of me, hehe" Goku said while scratching the back of his head and wearing the infamous son-grin " Well there is only one way to be sure, do you have four so called "super-saiyan" transformations?" Naruto asked "Yes I do, but I don't do it for show seeing as they would draw unnecessary attention. Goku explained " but now I have a question for you" said Goku "hmmm, what is it?" asked Naruto "Well seeing as you need to know how to protect yourself... would you like for me to train you?" Goku asked with genuine curiosity. "WHAT!, the legendary Goku, feared by Kyubbi no kitsune herself, offering to train me, OF COURSE!" shouted Naruto. "When do we start?" asked Naruto "Hmmm, how about in the morning?, its getting late as is, you look tired, and we need to find somewhere to stop." said Goku "Okay, and how about we stop at that clearing over there?" asked Naruto, and pointed to a clearing about fourteen feet away from the small group consisting of humans, saiyans, and kitsune demons. "Uhh, good job Naruto." Goku said astonished because he had not seen the clearing, which in its own right was something to be impressed about. After that they all settled down and made camp for the night.

-Next Morning-

"Wake up Naruto... Naruto get up... "Goku repeated as he gently shook Naruto. "_ Gohan was never this hard to get up in the morning…. What to do….." _Goku momentarily mused. As he sat there watching the small rag-tag pack of kitsune in disguise wake up, a simple, yet funny idea popped into his head. "Tatski-san, do you mind if I borrow Saya for just a minute?" Goku asked with a tone of unhidden humor in his voice. "Does this involve waking up the kit over there?" Tatski responded. "Why yes Tatski-san it does." Goku happily replied. "Very well then, this might be funny to watch, Saya do you mind helping Goku wake the kit?" Tatski asked his youngest daughter. "Sure Tou-san! It will be fun!" The small kitsune replied happily. "Well then come here." said Goku gleefully as the young kitsune approached the saiyan. "So what is the plan Goku-san?" Saya asked as Goku picked her up in his arms. "Your job is to land onto the gaki over there." Goku said as he motioned in Naruto's direction. "sounds simple enough" The fox replied as Goku then threw her towards Naruto, and as expected the small fox landed with a soft thud onto Naruto's chest and then proceeded to lick his face until he woke up a few seconds later with a small blush on his face. After a small breakfast Goku then proceeded to pull all kinds of odds and ends out of seemingly nowhere and began to set up a very complicated, and dangerous looking obstacle course. After Goku had managed to construct the monstrous course all he said was "Get to work." And Naruto just looked at Goku with wide eyes and his jaw hanging.

Like/Love or Don't like/Despise it? Well review anyway.

As for why the repost, this is the finished version of the first chapter. I'm almost done with the second one, but I would like at least one review from someone besides these people seeing as they have already read this. They are Scorpionking12 (thanks for replying to my P.M. so quickly.), Final Manga, and Izanagi-No-Mikoto.


End file.
